SÉRUM MORTEL - 1 CHAOS
by Flamme-de-l'Ame
Summary: "'Anna... J'ai peur... beaucoup de mes amis sont rentrés avec leurs parents. 'Anna... viens pour moi. s'il tu plait" le petit Kottie de 10 ans, Erianna Grimes, sa sœur, de 23 ans et Rick Grimes, leur grand demi-frère ne le savent pas encore, mais... c'est le début de la fin... le début du Chaos.


_Voici le chap 1 ! avec les moins d'erreurs d'orthographe dont j'étais capable ^o^_

_Résumé :_

_Le monde tel qu'on le connaît approche de sa fin. Au loin des villes les plus peuplées, des belles banlieues bien entretenues et des champs à perte de vue, un virus se prépare à changer l'homme en quelque chose de jamais vu. Qui donc survivra? _

**CHAPITRE 1 : Présages**

"Le début ne laisse pas présager la fin."

\- Herodote

•••••••••◊••••••••

**État de Virginia**

**18h 48 min. Jeudi**

**(35e jour après le jour 0 du Outbreak - propagation mondiale du virus)**

**Université de Washington. Local A.438 du pavillon ABM, 1e sous-sol. **

Les étudiants en politique de l'université de Washington étaient le plus en colère. Promettant à qui voulait entendre, des changements majeurs dès leurs rentrées en service.

Erianna, qui cachait mal ses bâillements, se demandait s'ils étaient sérieux ou s'ils disaient ça pour gagner des futures votes quand leur temps serait venu de postuler dans un poste politique.

Cela étant dit, il n'y avait pas que le département en politique qui était en plein ébullition. Tout branche de science confondue semblait sur le pied d'alerte depuis que certains états avaient été mis sous quarantaine. Il semblait qu'un virus mortel s'était déclaré sur l'est du pays et aussi sur une partie du Mexique…

Elle bailla une dernière fois essayant de cacher sa bouche avec sa main, avant de brancher son ordinateur qui à 7 % de batterie semblait vouloir la lâcher. Sa conversation par Messenger avec Gloria, était la seule chose qui la maintenait réveillée.

_\- « Voyons Erianna, tu crois tout ce que dissent les nouvelles parfois. _

_Ils dissent qu'on n'a pas à s'en faire et que si le sud-Est du pays est sans contact pour l'instant est juste pour la quarantaine. _

_On vit dans l'état du président. Ici, il ne peut rien nous arriver. _

_Puis, que veux-tu qu'il arrive? » écrivit Gloria. _

Son amie n'avait pas de cours les soirs et devait se trouver en compagnie de son petit ami, en train de regarder un film. Comme elle l'enviait dans cet instant.

\- « Il y a eu quand même le bombardement d'Atlanta, Gloria! Je ne dis pas non plus que je vais paniquer, mais que parfois le gouvernement cache des choses aux citoyens pour garder un certain control sur le pays. » - répliqua-t-elle, essayant d'expliquer ses inquiétudes.

_\- « tu t'en fais du souci pour rien. Et ton frère et sa famille ne vivent pas à Atlanta. Je t'assure qu'ils vont bien et que bientôt ils lèveront la quarantaine là-bas et que tu pourras communiquer avec eux. »_

Comme si la violence policière et l'épidémie de ce virus mystérieuse n'aurait pas été assez, des terroristes avaient trouvé ça drôle d'attaquer Atlanta ainsi que le Nord du Mexique et un pays dans l'Europe.

La chose était assez impressionnante pour causer une légère panique parmi la population.

L'instinct d'Erianna lui disait que c'était louche. Beaucoup de choses arrivaient au même temps et les explications ne la convainquaient pas.

Mais son cerveau était en accord avec son amie. Elle s'apprêtait à la rassurer sur son état de santé mental quand les lumières de la salle de cours s'éteignirent toutes d'un coup lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées.

\- Mais... - grognant elle voyant son ordinateur mourir à 5%. - C'était ce qui me manquait.

La salle tomba dans l'obscurité presque total. Heureusement que les ordis et les lampes des cellulaire des autres élèves restaient allumées, empêchant que l'endroit tombe dans l'obscurité absolue.

_\- merde! - jura quelqu'un derrière elle._

_\- j'espère que cela veut dire que le cours est suspendu pour la journée..._

_\- qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_\- une panne d'électricité !_

La salle qui jusqu'à présent avait été silencieuse explosa en chuchotements excités par tous les coins de l'immense salle.

\- oui, enfin quelque chose arrive, grogna-t-elle s'étirant de satisfaction dans sa chaise décidant que finalement une panne d'électricité était la bienvenue si cela pouvait l'amener plus rapidement à son lit.

Elle était tellement fatiguée durant les cours depuis qu'elle travaillait la nuit que si elle continuait dans ce chemin, elle échouerait tous les examens de la fin d'étape.

\- quelque chose arrive… - répéta ou plutôt grogna une fille blonde à sa gauche.

À côté d'elle, Iris, écrivait chaque mot que le professeur disait avec une rapidité qui donnait le tournis jusqu'à ce que la noirceur de la pièce l'arrête au plus grand déplaisir de la blonde. Iris posa doucement et avec contrariété son stylo sur la table.

Les yeux bleus de son amie semblaient noirs dans cette obscurité. C'était presque effrayant...

\- Ben le cours est terminé non ? Comment veux-tu qu'on étudie dans cette noirceur, demanda-t-elle jetant un coup d'œil vers le professeur qui s'acharnait sur le panneau des interrupteurs.

Il allait finir par faire exploser de quoi...

Elle commença à prier intérieurement que la lumière ne revient pas!

\- Monsieur Davenport est venu donner des cours la session dernière même s'il avait la gastro. Penses-tu qu'une simple panne d'électricité va l'arrêter ? Demanda avec un sourire compatissant la blonde serrant dans un mouvement frénétique son chignon.

\- Comment il a fait pour aller à la toilette ? S'exclama-t-elle perplexe.

\- les toilettes se trouvaient à côté de la salle des cours, lui apprit Iris se retournant vers ses notes, le surligneur fermement serré dans sa main. - On avait eu juste beaucoup des pauses ce cours-là.

Iris sortit son cellulaire et alluma la fonction lampe de poche avant de l'approcher de ses notes et de se remettre à les lire attentivement.

\- beurk, gémit Erianna dégoûtée, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'imaginer le professeur aux toilettes.

Il n'y avait rien qui la délibérerait donc de ce cauchemarde. Elle soupira et reporta son attention envers la porte, désirant fortement pouvoir la franchir. Elle avait sommeil. La fatigue ne pourrait être repoussé très longtemps. Si seulement elle aurait pu pousser la double porte vitrée et traverser le long couloir jusqu'à arriver aux escaliers et monter au rez-de-chaussée pour partir vers son lit douillet.

Ce fut en plein milieu de ses jérémiades internes qu'elle remarqua la silhouette d'un homme passer dans le couloir. Ça devait être pire là-bas. Le noir absolu probablement, car au moins la salle de cours profitait de la lumière des téléphones et des ordinateurs.

La silhouette traversa à nouveau derrière la porte puis tomba par terre.

Probablement un des gardes surveillants de l'école qui avait du trébucher, songea-t-elle. Pauvre homme. Ce qui était bizarre en revanche était que l'homme ou la femme ne semblait point vouloir se relever.

\- ... Qu'as-tu écrit dans la définition de frontofocomètre ? Je ne pense pas avoir tout écrit sur ça... - Divagua Iris plongé dans ses notes. - Où vas-tu Eri ?

Mais elle était déjà loin d'Iris, se dirigeant d'un pas hésitant vers la porte d'entrée. La silhouette ne semblait point se relever. Et si l'homme avait eut un malaise ?

\- Eri ? - L'appela tout bas son amie loin derrière elle pendant que les voix comme fond d'écran des élèves continuaient à discuter tranquillement.

\- Il y a quelque chose là derrière, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Derrière la porte vitrée, elle vit la forme sombre se relever en titubant. Elle posa la main sur la poignée, décidée d'aider le pauvre homme.

Elle aurait ouvert la porte si une main sortie de nul parte ne se serait pas abattu sur son épaule, fessant sauter son cœur et ses pieds.

•••••••••◊•••••••••

Iris riait depuis un bon moment et sérieusement elle avait presque envie de lui sortir la langue ou la laisser plantée là dans ce couloir. Que c'était gênant!

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai failli mourir de peur, se plaignit-elle les joues rouges mais un sourire bancal sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu t'attendais à que ce soit un assassin en série ou quoi ? Se moqua la blonde en retenant mal un nouveau rire. Hahaha quand même ! Tu as crié si fort que moi-même j'ai sursauté.

Les rires (hystériques) de son amie surplombaient le bruit ambiant des conversations autour d'elles.

\- Lui aussi il a crié, se défendit-elle en riant à son tour, se rappelant la réaction exagérée du professeur qui avait eu peur de ses cris.

Maudit professeur! Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait surprendre un élève de la sorte!

\- Oh mon dieu, respira la douce Iris qui ne lui semblait plus si douce. Il a tellement crié !

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elles se mirent à rirent ensemble. Stupide professeur. C'était lui la personne a blâmer et c'était elle qui se fessait sermonner DEVANT toute la classe!

\- Puis qu'est-ce que tu avais à te diriger ainsi vers la porte, l'interrogea Iris reprenant son sérieux et en baissant la voix.

\- Je cru voir quelqu'un tomber par terre dans le couloir, se défendit-elle.

\- C'était qui dehors? un retardataire du cours ? De tout manière Monsieur Davenport, reprit Iris laissant échapper quelques gloussements amusés au souvenir du professeur. N'aurait pas laissé rentrer un retardataire. Avec ou sans panne d'électricité.

\- Ouais, mais je croyais que c'était un agent de sécurité, maudit elle sa mauvaise chance secouant de dépit la tête.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais t'échapper du cours. Je pense que M. Davenport pensait la même chose, rigola à nouveau Iris.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Professeur stupide, maudit-elle l'homme pour la centième fois depuis la fin du cours.

\- Bye je m'en vais à mon appart, s'enfuie-t-elle sous le regard amusé de son amie.

Gloria aussi serait morte de rire quand elle lui racontera l'incident dans son cours.

\- j'ai failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque miss Grimes ! - avait crié d'une voix aiguée le professeur.

Maudit professeur, c'était elle qui avait failli mourir de peur !

Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, jetant sur son sofa son sac d'école et son blouson.

Un sourire fatigué se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux bruns semi-ondulés étaient attachés en une sorte de chignon mal fait, ce qui donnait à son visage un air nerveux, contracté et enfantin. Il avait tout à envier au chignon d'Iris, fait élégamment et avec classe.

Erianna alluma la télé, et sans s'arrêter d'écouter, se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur de sa minuscule cuisine.

Si je fais du riz et des œufs, peut-être que je survivrai une journée de plus... - songea-t-elle. Mais le sourire toujours radieux de la brune se congela quand elle entendit les nouvelles

_\- ...rouge, alerte rouge ! Tout le monde est prié de rester chez soi jusqu'à plus d'information. Mesdames et..._

Elle cligna des yeux, prit distraitement une canette de soda du frigo et alla se poster en face de sa télévision.

_\- Tous les citoyens sont priés de rester dans leurs demeures jusqu'à nouvelle information. Le président donnera une conférence de presse plus tard en soirée mais pour l'instant on n'a pas plus d'information sur ce qui aurait pu déclencher cette alerte. - Informa le journaliste à la télévision._

Ring ring ring ! Le bruit du téléphone la fit sursauter, mais ses jambes se dirigeaient déjà vers son portable.

_\- ...messieurs, nous vous rappelons également qu'un dangereux et étrange virus est en train de se répandre dans certains états du pays. Les gens semblent..._

\- Allô ? Ici Erianna Grimes.

_\- ...s'infecter par la salive ou une morsure. Il m'est..._

\- Anna ! C'est Kottie. Tu as entendu les nouvelles ? - cria une voix enfantine de l'autre côté du combiné.

Son petit frère.

_\- ...arrivé plusieurs rapports m'affirmant que plusieurs états au dehors des états en quarantaine sont déjà infectés. Les chercheurs en médecine..._

\- Oui, je suis en train d'écouter justement ! Personne n'est porteur du virus dans ton école, n'est-ce pas ? Quoique ça aurait fait la Une des journaux... Jusqu'à présent, l'épidémie est au sud Est et les autorités font tout pour qu'elle reste là.

_\- ...n'ont pas spécifié, mais si on sort nos hypothèses il se pourrait que ce soit l'Ébola ou une épidémie qui lui ressemble._

\- Non ! Non, dans l'internat tout est nickel... Les parents sont venus chercher leurs enfants ! Mais tout le monde ne parle que de ça 'Anna! gémit l'enfant d'une voix paniquée.

_\- ... Elle se propage très vite et les morts dans les états de l'est sont nombreux, à ce qu'il paraît. _

\- Attends une minute Kottie! arrêta-t-elle son frère.

Prenant la télécommande, elle augmenta le volume de la télévision.

_\- ... Malheureusement, on ne peut pas envoyer nos journalistes enquêter là-bas, car l'épidémie est très contagieuse. Ici, nous avons un spécialiste avec nous. M. Duclair, bonsoir._

\- Bonsoir Gilles. Il n'est pas seulement question du virus, sinon qu'il semble en plus que les gens sont dans un état de panique impossible, ce qui a provoqué des confrontations entre la population et les policiers.

Erianna fit une moue quand elle entendit cela. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé de meilleure excuse pour justifier le comportement d'un des policiers contre un pauvre itinérant ?

\- On nous a appelé pour nous dire que certaines personnes se sont même misse à mordre…- déclara le spécialiste à la télévision - Il ne faut pas encourager ce genre de comportement! L'agression ne nous mènera à rien d'autre qu'à plus d'émeutes.

_\- M. Duclair, vous qui êtes un des ambassadeur du conseil de Santé Publique, savez-vous comment ce virus s'est répandu ici, aux États-Unis ? _

\- Nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée, mais le député des sciences de la Maison Blanche, M. Karr, a émis l'hypothèse qu'il s'agirait, en fait, d'un malade qui serait venu sur le sol américain depuis l'Afrique, et qui aurait apporté avec lui le virus.

_\- Expliquez-nous un peu comment le virus se propage._

\- Étant donné qu'on vient à peine de commencer la recherche, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous l'expliquer comment ce virus en spécifique fonctionne. Mais je peux vous rappeler ce qu'on sait par rapport à l'Ébola.

_\- Donc, au fond ce serait l'Ébola le virus qui se propage ? Mais expliquez-nous !_

\- Il est possible qu'il s'agisse de l'Ébola mais à partir de nos recherches préliminaires, le virus semble subir une mutation. Quoique d'autres penchent sur l'hypothèse que ce soit un virus plus agressif que nous n'avons jamais rencontré auparavant. Mais je vais quand même vous expliquer comment se propage l'Ébola...

Erianna baissa le volume de la télévision, forçant son corps à retrouver une respiration plus calme.

\- Mmm... Kottie ? Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu parler ? Reprit Erianna à travers le combiné.

\- Wow, je croyais que tu étais déjà partie... ME CHERCHER À L'ÉCOLE ! Tu ne répondais plus...- cria le gamin de l'autre côté du combiné,

\- Kottie, je suis sérieuse...

\- Moi aussi 'Anna ! Tous mes amis sont déjà partis. Il ne reste qu'un ou deux élèves ici ! J'ai peur... - murmura son frère dans un souffle.

Ce fut probablement la voix effrayée de l'enfant qui le lui rappela qu'il n'avait que 10 ans et que ses parents étaient morts il y a huit mois dans un accident de voiture... Et donc qu'il était maintenant sous sa responsabilité à elle.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, le gronda-t-elle doucement. De tout manière, je vais venir te chercher, ok Kottie?

Il était jeudi, et demain elle avait un test de 10 points dans un des cours. Il fallait néanmoins faire des consentions. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser dans cet état d'angoisse l'enfant.

\- Je vais commencer à préparer mes affaires tout suite. Prépare tes valises comme si tu allais en vacances pendant trois mois, d'accord ?

\- Oui ! soupira le gamin de soulagement.

\- Il est 9:40. Si je pars demain à cinq heures je serais à ton école aux alentours de sept heures trente... Donc mets ton réveil !

\- Ok...

La voix tremblante de l'enfant vibra jusqu'aux mains d'Erianna :

\- Tu me le promets ? Que tu...

\- Je viendrai te chercher ! Quel que soit la situation..., promit-elle solennellement.

De l'autre côté du fil, Kottie eût le réflexe de serrer sa cravate d'étudiant dans sa main droite.

\- Je te le jure - répéta sa sœur, sa voix douce calmant un peu ses craintes. - À tantôt.

Il l'entendit raccrocher, mais il resta avec le téléphone collé à l'oreille un petit moment de plus.

Erianna, quant à elle, sortie sa balise de voyage de sous son lit. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans l'école de son frère pour que celui-ci réagisse de la sorte.

Le gamin était certes très jeune mais Kottie était un garçon plus courageux que la moyenne et ne se laissé influencer aussi facilement par son environnement.

D'une main la jeune femme attrapa sa canette de soda et la vida d'une lampée. De son autre main, elle prit la manette de télévision et sauta de chaine en chaine.

_\- ...Les nouvelle sont terribles..._

_\- ...Une épidémie comme on n'en avait jamais vu auparavant..._

_\- ...Ils vont commencer à élever des camps de réfugiés dans les villes les plus touchées..._

Wow - songea la jeune femme, jetant sa canette vide au recyclage. - Ce matin la situation n'était pas si critique.

Une autre chaîne...une autre et une autre encore...

_\- ...c'est la quarantaine..._

_\- ...Des gens se bousculent dans les pharmacies..._

_\- ...l'épidémie pourrait devenir mondiale..._

_\- ...l'armée va à commencer à circuler dans les rues pour essayer de contenir les émeutes..._

Puis elle éteignit la télé.

\- Wow... C'est du sérieux ! Paniqua-t-elle, oubliant momentanément sa valise.

Elle était pourtant allée en cours comme à tous les autres jours.

C'était étrange.

Si la situation était si critique, pourquoi avoir maintenu les cours aujourd'hui ? Peut-être que les médias exagéraient...

Elle se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main, se rappelant que les médias des États-Unis exagéraient toujours ! À croire que Hollywood n'était pas qu'un quartier mais sinon tout un pays...

Elle fit une petite moue, alla prendre une douche rapide de cinq minutes, sans se mouiller les cheveux. Elle enfila vite quelques vêtements et jeta pêle-mêle d'autres vêtements dans sa valise.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense... Peut-être que c'est un canular... Pour détourner l'attention des manifestations contre la police...

S'approchant rapidement de son armoire, elle tapa un code sur un petit coffret qui faisait office de coffre-fort et sortit un petit revolver. Puis elle alla jusqu'à son sofa, attrapa l'ours en peluche qui décoré son meuble et d'un bon coup de ciseaux, enleva de son intérieur une petite boite des munitions.

Juste au cas où. Après tout, on n'est jamais trop prudent, comme disait son père.

Je devrais peut-être appeler Shane pour savoir si tout allait bien en Géorgie...

Puis, le front barré d'un pli soucieux, elle commença à fermer sa valise, se souvenant que la Géorgie était un des états en quarantaine et qu'aucune communication était permisse avec eux.

Elle allait se coucher quand elle entendit quelque chose se fracasser contre sa porte d'entrée. Son corps se paralysa de peur un instant, avant qu'elle n'entende un drôle de grognement provenait de l'extérieur...


End file.
